


Steve's Notebook

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blaine is a Captain America fanboy, Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr, Steve doesn't understand things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve?” Blaine asked as he watched his childhood hero flick through yesterday’s newspaper.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Can I ask you something?” Steve looked up, trying unsuccessfully to mask the confusion on his face.<br/>“Sure, buddy.”<br/>“What’s with the notebook?”</p><p>Steve's got a notebook that he keeps in his pocket and keeps bringing out at random moments. Blaine wants to know what's going on. Movie night ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post I saw on Tumblr  
> http://tsuki-nekota.tumblr.com/post/79806690849/steves-notepad

Blaine wasn’t sure when the little notebook that Steve kept in his pocket first came to be, but once he’d seen Steve scrawling something midway through a conversation, he couldn’t help but notice how frequently it made an appearance. Blaine was never really certain what triggered a notebook appearance either; a passing comment made by Clint, a message from Peter, a mention of _something_ from a news reporter.

“Steve?” Blaine asked as he watched his childhood hero flick through yesterday’s newspaper.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?” Steve looked up, trying unsuccessfully to mask the confusion on his face.

“Sure, buddy.”

“What’s with the notebook?”

“The what?” Steve frowned. “Oh!” He set the paper down and delved into his pocket, “You mean this one?”

"The very same," Blaine nodded, "What's it for? Are you Columbo or something now?"

Steve thought for a moment before flipping open the notebook and pulling a chewed pen from his other pocket. "Columbo," He repeated as he wrote it down. Blaine stared.

"He was a detective on TV."

"Oh," Steve crossed a single line through the word.

"That's what it's for?" Blaine guessed, "Everything you don't understand?"

"There's a lot to keep track of, you see," Steve shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, what've you got so far?" Blaine asked, walking around the table to look over Steve's shoulder.

"Not a lot. I'm still working on it."

"You might as well check some of these off now," Blaine said, "I can help you with most of these."

"You don't have to do that, Blaine-"

"No, I want to," Blaine insisted, "Besides, it's not like I- hang on, is that Star Wars?"

"Slash Star Trek," Steve nodded.

"No, no slash. Two separate things."

"Oh."

"Star Trek is something that's gonna take us a while to sort out. You've got TOS and Stargate and Deep Space 9 and the movies and the reboot and-"

"That kinda sounds exhausting," Steve interrupted.

"No, it's worth it, trust me. Peter and I marathoned TOS season one and it was incredible."

"TOS?" Steve frowned, moving to write it down.

"The original series. You've never seen Star Trek," Blaine shook his head in disbelief, pulling a chair over and sitting down next to Steve.

"I _was_ sort of frozen in a block of ice for nearly seventy years-"

"That's no excuse, Steve, you've been unfrozen for long enough to have watched _at least_ one episode."

"Sorry," Steve apologised, "And Star Wars? Is that the same sort of thing?"

“Oh, Steve,” Blaine sighed, “I’m going to fix this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’re doing movie night. Tonight. Avengers Assemble and whatever.”

*

“You know, I never really liked these movies,” Tony mused as Blaine put the disk in, “They always seemed so… I don’t know. Contrived.”

“Says Iron Man,” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Blaine dismissed as he took a seat on the couch next to Peter.

“Brat.”

“I still don’t quite understood why we’re starting with number four,” Steve said, looking around as if the answer would fall from the sky.

“Episode four,” Bruce corrected, “It was made first. You have to watch them all in chronological order.”

“Which we aren’t doing tonight,” Tony added with a pointed look at Peter and Blaine.

“Sleep is for the weak,” Peter muttered. Blaine nodded in agreement.

“I still don’t understand why they started with number four, that doesn’t make a lot of sense-”

“Don’t worry, Rogers, we’ll educate you in the wonders of Google and you can look this all up yourself,” Clint said.

There was the tell-tale sound of pen scratching at paper.

Blaine sighed.

One item crossed off the list, God knew how many more were left to go.

 


End file.
